


Bebés gordos, brisa fresca y piratas borrachos

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: M/M, Softismo puro, cualquier noche normal en el barco de nuestros piratas favoritos, muy fluffy, regalo de cumpleaños de noelia que me deja compartir con vosotros, rickollen siendo monísimo de la muerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Collen y Rick. Rick y Collen. No se puede describir este de otra manera.
Relationships: Collen/Rick (Marabilia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Bebés gordos, brisa fresca y piratas borrachos

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicatoria original: Para Noelia, te quiero. Feliz cumpleaños. Eres increíble y te adoro con toda mi alma. Esto ha salido de mi mente y corazón bañados en softismo mientras escuchaba Los 40 Dance (no preguntar, primera vez en mi vida y posiblemente única, simplemente pensé que la fiesta y el perreo siempre hasta el suelo para nuestros piratas).
> 
> ¡Ojalá ahora, más de un mes después de su cumpleaños, os guste a todos los que lo leáis! <3 gracias ya de entrada por darle la oportunidad

La brisa fresca que las olas mecían hacia su ventana le erizó toda la piel desnuda a la vista. La caricia pícara del viento, sumada a la de las manos traviesas en su cintura y los labios sonrientes y gruesos sobre su cuello, hizo que su boca formase una redonda  _ o  _ y un profundo gemido. El rubio se mordió los labios inmediatamente, con más enfado que vergüenza, de la que no sentía ni una sola gota… aunque pareciese más adecuada a la situación.

A Collen le frustraba tener que darle la razón al lado más fanfarrón de Rick, el que gustaba de pavonearse sobre lo que, según él, conseguían sus encantos en el pirata con más libros y mapas de la tripulación. Pero el grandullón no pareció notarlo, tan inmerso como estaba en mimarle. No podríamos ni siquiera decir que contuvo la sonrisa a duras penas, porque era imposible que pudiese ocultarla: Rick le hacía sentirse infinitamente querido.

—Me estás aplastando —dijo, intentando sonar serio tras su tono de voz cariñoso. Su novio puso los ojos en blanco incorporándose sobre él. Lo cierto es que su queja había sido exagerada, ya que el moreno siempre siempre siempre tenía el mayor cuidado con respecto a él; solo quería molestarlo por hacer que su interior fuese tan blandito. El mohín de Rick duró apenas unos segundos, antes de regalarle otra nueva curva de sus labios. Estaba claro que no podría mirar a Collen de una forma que no conllevase cariño jamás.

Eso no quitaba que a veces Collen prefiriese que le recorriese la boca con la suya antes que a él con sus iris pardos. Su mirada parda de iris castaños. Por eso mismo le atrajo hacia sí de nuevo, con las manos rozando el final de su cabello cortísimo (gesto que Rick imitó para acoplar sus dedos a su nuca, quedando entre su piel, sus mechones dorados y la almohada), haciendo que el colchón diese un bote por el peso.

Collen sabía perfectamente que era un hombre. Rick también lo sabía. Collen sabía que esto o aquello no le haría más o menos hombre. Rick también lo sabía. Sin embargo, saberlo no hacía que no sintiese rechazo hacia algunas cosas o que no siempre estuviese cómodo. Por ejemplo, que Rick le mirase fijamente cuando estaba desnudo solía intimidarlo. Se sentía empequeñecer y, aunque supiese que no ocurriría, alguna recóndita parte de su mente se asustaba por pensar que el otro pirata pudiese encontrar algo que no le gustase. O que incluso le asquease.

Que una vela estuviese encendida, bañando con pequeños rayos de luz zonas del cuarto (y de su cuerpo), era una pequeña victoria personal que había tomado tiempo. Tiempo de mechas apagadas de un soplido apresurado, tiempo de inseguridad, tiempo de aceptación.

Otro ejemplo era que, por contradictorio que pudiese parecer de puertas para afuera, los pechos que siempre procuraba ocultar dentro sus ropajes estaban bien entonces. Como en ese momento en el que Rick se dedicaba a cubrirlos con sus labios mientros sus manos continuaban más abajo, divididas entre su cuerpo y el propio.

Ambos jóvenes no eran conscientes del favor que se habían hecho a ellos mismos permitiendo que el pequeño ventanuco estuviera abierto. Los minutos fueron tan largos como intenso su encuentro y la corriente les brindó un descanso del calor que emitían sus cuerpos; aun así, les dejó tendidos y cansados sobre el camastro del camarote que casi compartían. 

Una de las manos de Rick parecía querer acompañar a su respiración, descansando sobre su pecho, justo al final de las costillas. Collen se le quedó mirando durante unos silenciosos segundos, porque también era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo y porque adoraba hacerlo así, a escondidas, cuando el grandullón estaba distraído y sumamente relajado. Se movió hasta quedar de lado junto a él, acurrucado a su lado, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rick.

Al de pelo corto se le escapó una sonrisa suave y se giró a mirarlo.

—Te quiero —susurró, inclinándose hacia él.

—Y yo a ti —cedió a decir el rubio, encontrándose a la vez en un beso suave, pero lento.

Les interrumpió un fuerte estruendo y su consiguiente lluvia de risas, a pocos metros de distancia, donde el resto de la tropa debía de estar divirtiéndose como buenos...

—Piratas borrachos —dijeron casi al unísono. Sus carcajadas casi igualaron a las de sus amigos. Se apretaron más fuerte contra los brazos del otro y suspiraron casi a la vez. Abrieron los ojos solo para mirarse y compartir una mirada cómplice.

—Me quedaría así toda la vida —confesó en voz baja Rick—. Contigo —Collen rodó los ojos, mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa nerviosa junto con un gesto coqueto de hombros—. Formaría una familia contigo y viviríamos siempre en el mar y—

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!

Las mejillas del rubio parecían a punto de estallar. El más veterano como pirata de los dos le miró serio por unos segundos para luego sonreírle con simpleza.

—Pues lo que oyes. Una familia y el mar. Con muchos niños.

—¿Niños? —Collen ya se había incorporado y, con la sábana cubriéndolo hasta parte de la cabeza, parecía mucho más pequeño aún. Se sentía pequeño. Asustado ante esa proposición, puesto que, aunque no imaginaba un futuro sin él, no se había dedicado a explorarlo, no tanto. Le gustaba su presente— Seguro que no se me dan bien. Son muy ruidosos y no paran quietos, no me dejarían trabajar. Y no sé si querría tenerlos _ de mí _ …

—Nada puede dársete mal, Collen. Yo los cuidaré mientras tú lees. Y te querrán mucho. Casi tanto como yo. Y tampoco tenemos que tenerlos —Rick le dedicó la sonrisa más pura del mundo. Jugó con su mano y Collen pasó su atención a sus dedos, avergonzado—. Los buscaremos, como a los verdaderos tesoros. Los encontraremos cuando menos lo esperemos. Seremos sus papás y ellos nuestros bebés. Bebés gordos.

La carcajada de Collen sonó apresurada y extraña, por intentar contenerla.

—¿Bebés gordos?

—Sí. Bien monos. Con los mofletes redondos y las tripitas suaves —Collen le acarició la mejilla con ternura—. Es una promesa. Pero sólo sí también te parece bien.

Collen rodó los ojos exageradamente y negó con la cabeza hasta reír.

—Debería haber sabido siempre que mi final sería aplastado —su sonrisa se agrandó y también la de Rick—. Bajo un montón de bebés gordos y un enorme pirata atontado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


End file.
